Morning Glory: Yamamoto Takeshi
by tanukiXchan
Summary: Mommy, Daddy, and I went to Japan for a vacation! There I met this really funny boy named Takeshi. We couldn't stay long though, which made me sad. He promised me, though, that when I come back he'd save me a seat at one of his Baseball games! TakeshixOC


**Author's Note:** I've finally done it--I've finally published the first chapter of _Morning Glory_!! Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so I need your reviews(if you don't mind n__n;) Currently I'm only on ep.61 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, so I haven't finished the series. I thank you all for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 01.**

"Mommy, where are we going?" My body was about to explode with eagerness.

Daddy smiled down to me, laughing lightly. My question remained unanswered; I guess because they were tired of telling me 'Just wait and see.' I sighed, wishing I could read minds just this once. Iknew we were in Japan, but I didn't know _why_. Daddy told me out of the blue yesterday that we'd be taking a little vacation, but I wasn't expecting Japan!

The snow was packed tight against the ground making my shoes have a crunching sound as I walked. All the houses, cars, mailboxes, trees and even some people were covered in snow; I was amazed. In Italy we never receive this much white heaven!

Mommy and Daddy held tight onto my hands as we walked, sometimes it hurt because they squeezed too hard. I turned to them and noticed their faces were cross, like they were on high alert or something. My gut told me something was wrong, but I ignored the feeling.

**A few minutes later.**

Our destination ended up to be the Yamamoto house hold. There we were greeted by himself; or at least Mommy and Daddy were since I was too shy. It was gigantic to my six-year-old self—the entire time I felt as if I was being eaten. The wooden floors were smooth enough for me to slide around in with my socks (which I did). I spend my time wisely and explored the house while Mommy and Daddy talked with .

"Amelia, would you come here a second?"

I stopped in my tracks upon hearing Mommy's voice and almost slipped since my socks were so fuzzy. I trotted over and poked my head into the room seeing Mommy, Daddy

and sitting around a table.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. Why were they all staring at me?

Daddy smiled and asked, "Would you like to meet someone special?"

I slowly nodded and then excited the room. I quickly hid behind Mommy and stared at the door over her shoulder. I could here the sound of foot steps advancing towards the door and also the sound of a young boy. A few grunts and groans escaped his mouth and soon enough he entered the room, following with a firm hand on the boys back.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I stared at him. His expression seemed somewhat angry, maybe even embarrassed. From behind Mommy's hair I could see he had jet black hair and golden brown eyes. His skin was a natural light tan and he wore a green long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Amelia, I would like you to meet my son, Takeshi," he introduced warmly.

Takeshi looked towards the ground and remained still until his father pushed him forwards. Stumbling, Takeshi straightened his body and then bowed.

"Good afternoon, Amelia," he said under his breath.

I stared at the boy, feeling the butterflies in my stomach dance around. Daddy rubbed my back with reassurance and then told me not to be shy. Gulping, I slowly walked to Takeshi with my heart pounding in my ears. Mommy and Daddy _know_ that I'm super shy! Why would they make me do this…wahhh.

Not knowing what to do I panicked and wrapped my arms around Takeshi, giving him a hug. "It's very nice to me you, Takeshi!"

"Aaaah!" Takeshi stumbled, his face as red as mine.

I ran back to Mommy, seeking cover. Mommy, Daddy, and laughed whilst Takeshi and I withered in our sea of embarrassment.

**One hour later.**

Takeshi and I played board games in his room while Mommy and Daddy talked with . Sometimes I could hear their voices, but it was not understandable. I got that feeling again in my stomach that something was wrong…Takeshi kept me distracted though.

"So, what's your favorite sport?" Takeshi and I were taking turns asking each other questions.

So far I already know that his favorite animal, color, food, movie, superhero, super villain, day of the week, holiday, shirt, shoes, T.V show and many other random things. I was surprised by some of his answers, which made me laugh. He teased saying purple was a stupid color, but I didn't care. I would tease back saying Tiger's are stupid, which I didn't mean.

"Umm, I guess Archery," I answered nonchalantly.

Takeshi looked up from the dice his just rolled and gave me a grin. "Haha, that's a cool sport,"—he pretended to shoot an arrow at the door—"I personally like Baseball. Dad say's once I graduate to Middle School I can join the team! Cool, huh?"

I muffled a laugh and nodded in approval. "Yeah, just make sure you save me a seat for one of your games!"

For the remainder of the day we continued to ask each other questions and play games until Mommy and Daddy were ready to leave. I protested, begging if we could stay a little longer, but they put their foot down. and Takeshi escorted us to the door and then Mommy help me put on my Jacket and shoes. I felt sad that we had to leave, because I didn't know when we would be coming back. I guess my face could be easily read, because Takeshi noticed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, Amelia! I know we'll see each other again, ne?"

I scuffled my boots and faintly smiled at him. "Yeah, we will."

The sky was dyed with orange, pink and blue as we left the Yamamoto house hold. Daddy carried me in his arms since I was tired. His heart beat was soothing to me, soon enough I could barely keep my eyes open. Mommy and Daddy were talking about something, but I could barely make out anything.

"…She'll have to return here one day…"

"…Do you think it's a good school?"

"…She'll be just fine…"

"…On her own…."

What were they talking about? Should I be worried…? My thoughts kept going as I fell into as dreamless, black, slumber.


End file.
